The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a turntable driving motor of a microwave oven, or more specifically to a simplified structure for fixing a turntable driving motor.
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a motor (5a) or (5b) which drives, through a coupling (4a) or (4b), a turntable (3a) or (3b) rotatably supported by a roller (2a) or (2b) in an oven chamber (1a) or (1b) is fixed to the outer bottom of the oven chamber (1a) or (1b) by using a fixing bracket (6a) or (6b).
The fixing bracket (6a) or (6b) and the motor (5a) or (5b) define a closed (or choked) space (8a) or (8b) around the portion of the coupling (4a) or (4b) projecting outside the oven chamber (1a) or (1b). The closed space (8a) or (8b) communicates with the oven chamber (1a) or (1b) via a through hole (7a) or (7b) formed in the bottom wall of the oven chamber (1a) or (1b), whereby microwave leaking through the gap around the coupling (4a) or (4b) passed through the through-hole (7a) or (7b) is trapped within the oven. In addition to the complicated construction, the conventional device is defective in that it is expensive to manufacture the central portion of the bottom wall of the oven chamber (1a) or (1b) which must be raised above the rest portion to form the closed space (8a) or (8b).